Nuit de Yule - Fanfic EruRi Spécial Noël
by fallenRaziel
Summary: Et si Livaï et Erwin passaient la nuit de Yule ensemble, en cet hiver de 844 ? Laissons-leur ce moment de paix, car la guerre va bientôt se déclarer...
1. 1 Nuit de Yule en solitaire

**1\. NUIT DE YULE EN SOLITAIRE**

Erwin prend son manteau et en recouvre ses habits civils. Le soir de Yule, tout le monde a le droit de s'amuser, et les explorateurs sont tous de sortie. Chacun est allé retrouver sa famille ou ses amis pour passer ensemble ce moment de liesse important. L'hiver est doux et l'air transporte jusque dans le quartier général du bataillon d'exploration les odeurs alléchantes des pâtisseries traditionnelles que les vendeurs de Shiganshina ont sans doute étalées aux regards des passants alléchés. La ville est bien loin, sans doute n'est-ce que son imagination en plein travail...

Il trouve bien agréable de ne plus sentir le poids des responsabilités au moins une fois dans l'année. Il a remisé son harnais et ne le remettra qu'après-demain. Ce soir, il n'est plus un chef d'escouade professionnel et préoccupé, mais un homme comme les autres.

Un homme seul, cependant.

Contrairement aux autres, Erwin n'a aucune famille à visiter. Il aurait pu accompagner Mike, mais celui-ci voulait se retrouver en tête à tête avec la charmante Nanaba, et Erwin a bien compris qu'il aurait été de trop à tenir la chandelle. Il se retrouvait donc seul pour Yule, et même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en était ainsi, la nostalgie de ce moment le reprenait toujours.

Yule avait toujours été un moment important pour lui. Son père l'emmenait alors à Shiganshina, où on trouvait le plus de divertissements et d'illuminations. Il n'y était pas allé depuis un bon moment. Sans doute irait-il plutôt faire un tour à la maison familiale, à Stohess, à laquelle il ne se rendait plus guère, et qui était entretenue par une sympathique veuve en son absence.

Triste soirée en perspective, si loin de ses souvenirs...

Il ferme la porte de sa chambre et descend le grand escalier jusqu'à la pièce principale. Un grand feu brûle dans l'âtre et tout le monde semble s'en être allé. Non, il reste quelqu'un.

Livaï est habillé de façon décontractée et lit un livre, attablé et seul dans la lueur des flammes. Une tasse de thée fumante trône devant lui sur une soucoupe. Erwin hésite à le déranger mais toussote pour se faire remarquer.

Livaï lève le nez de son livre et le regarde par-dessus son épaule. Il a toujours l'air si fatigué et sévère... Erwin engage la conversation, sans en avoir l'air :

\- Tu lis quel tome ?

\- Le cinquième, lui répond Livaï sans en faire trop.

\- Y a-t-il un mot que tu ne comprends pas dans celui-là ?

\- Ca ira, tes cours particuliers ont été utiles, je pige tout cette fois.

Erwin avait dû lui expliquer certaines termes compliqués dans le tome précédent. Depuis que Livaï lui avait demandé de lui prêter le quatrième volume, il semble ne plus rien lire d'autre. Erwin s'approche un peu, regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Livaï et se penche un peu.

\- Tu ne fais rien, ce soir ? lui demande-t-il faussement désintéressé.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Ils sont tous partis..., lui répond Livaï, en tournant une page. Les autres, je veux dire. Personne m'a invité. Mais je vais passer une bonne soirée tranquille ici au coin du feu. Et quand j'en aurais marre, je passerai un coup de balai.

\- Dans tout le château ? interroge Erwin, inquiet. Tu comptes dormir ou pas ?

\- Si cette maudite binoclarde a rien mis dans ma tasse cette fois, je devrais tenir, t'inquiète pas. Elle est où, d'ailleurs ?

\- Sans doute en train de martyriser ce pauvre Moblit pour la soirée.

\- Je sais pas comment il fait pour la supporter, ce type est un héros.

Erwin se redresse et se caresse le menton. Il a soudain une idée. Pas si soudaine en vérité ; elle lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir avec moi, à Shiganshina ?

Livaï referme son livre et se tourne franchement vers lui cette fois. Ses sourcils se froncent un peu, plus pour interroger du regard que par colère. Erwin a appris à distinguer ses infimes variations d'expression, que d'autres ne verraient pas. Livaï le fixe les bras croisés, dans l'attente d'une suite. " _S'il me dit non, je m'en remettrai_ ", se dit Erwin. Il finit par se lancer :

\- Je n'ai personne non plus pour fêter Yule cette année.

\- C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

\- C'est une fête qu'on donne à la fin de l'année. Tu ne connais pas ?

\- C'est la première fois que je suis à la surface à cette période de l'année, donc non, je connais pas. On m'en a parlé un peu, mais je vois pas l'intérêt.

\- C'est une fête où tout le monde célèbre la joie de vivre, la famille, l'amour, toutes ces choses..., balance Erwin pêle-mêle. Il y a des illuminations, des jeux, des...

\- Ok, j'ai compris, le coupe Livaï. Tu veux de la compagnie, sinon c'est la déprime assurée, c'est ça ?

" _C'est gagné_ ", pense Erwin, tout content de lui.

\- En quelque sorte, oui. A moins que la perspective de balayer ces interminables pièces vides ne soit plus plaisante à tes yeux, ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

\- A vrai dire, tout me paraît plus plaisant que la perspective de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux que toi, mais...

\- Mais ?...

\- Ok, je viens. Mais je vais pas y aller comme ça, je vais me changer. On passe aux baraquements avant.

Livaï se lève, passe devant son chef et se dirige vers la sortie du bâtiment. Une bûche crépite dans l'âtre, et Erwin se dirige vers le foyer pour l'éteindre.

\- N'oublie pas de mettre quelque chose de chaud, il fait froid, ne peut-il s'empêcher de lancer avant d'emboîter le pas à son subordonné.


	2. 2 NUIT DE YULE EN BONNE COMPAGNIE

**2\. NUIT DE YULE EN BONNE COMPAGNIE**

Les rues de Shiganshina sont jalonnées de sapins décorés de bougies, et traversées de rangées de lampions colorés. Il y a tellement de monde que la neige qui avait tout recouvert en début de matinée a presque totalement disparu. Les nombreux brasiers sur lesquels sont servies des châtaignes cuites au feu de bois distillent une chaleur relative dans les environs.

Erwin et Livaï descendent de la diligence, bariolée de grelots pour l'occasion, et se mêlent à la foule affairée et indifférente. Personne ne les reconnaît ici ; ils peuvent passer inaperçus tels deux simples citoyens sans histoire. Livaï souffle dans ses doigts et attend son supérieur pour connaître la suite du programme. Il ne s'est rendu à Shiganshina qu'à de rares occasions, essentiellement pour les départs d'expédition, et ne connaît pas tellement la ville.

Erwin lui indique du doigt de descendre la rue vers le sud, il doit y avoir des échoppes intéressantes. Livaï suit le conseil et s'arrête bientôt devant une vitrine, les mains dans les poches, tandis qu'Erwin le rejoint. Puis, côte à côte, ils marchent lentement le long du trottoir, en prenant soin d'éviter les bandes d'enfants en manteaux et bonnets qui courent en sens inverse.

Erwin se sent un peu comme un hôte en ces lieux, et se met en devoir de guider Livaï dans ce labyrinthe organisé. Même si les forces de l'ordre sont elles aussi dispensées de service ce soir, la bonne humeur est telle que personne ne songerait à commettre de méfait.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtent à hauteur d'une tente devant laquelle discutent des garnements. L'un d'eux tient dans les bras un immense ours en peluche en laine véritable de Shiganshina, et s'esclaffe en se moquant de ses camarades. En s'approchant, Erwin constate qu'il s'agit d'un jeu de lancer de fers, très à la mode dans la ville. Cela demande peu de matériel à mettre en place: des piquets en bois plantés à différentes hauteurs, et de vieux fers à cheval, polis pour l'occasion. Une pièce pour trois lancers, annonce la pancarte.

\- Tu veux essayer ? demande Erwin à Livaï. Sûr que tu le mets du premier coup !

\- Mmh, ça me dit trop rien. Je me vois pas me trimballer avec ce truc débile dans les bras.

\- Il y a d'autres prix, regarde. Tu te dégonfles, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'il faut un sacré talent pour y arriver du premier coup.

\- Non, je me débine pas. Ok, j'essaie, et tu choisis un lot. Et tu le gardes, bien sûr.

Erwin donne une pièce au forain et celui-ci remet à Livaï trois fers à cheval. Le jeu se devine de lui-même. Livaï se souvient y avoir déjà joué dans le temps, même si les jets de dés étaient plus prisés dans les bas-fonds.

Livaï se concentre sur un des piquets ; ni trop près ni trop loin. Il vise en tirant un peu la langue et jette son premier fer. Celui-ci se tourne du mauvais côté et vient frapper le piquet avec un bruit métallique déçu. Il retombe deux centimètres à côté. Le forain dit " _hum, pas de chance, monsieur, encore deux essais !_ "

\- Concentre-toi bien, Livaï !

\- T'inquiète, la prochaine, je la mets.

Comme promis, le second fer vole dans les airs et vient s'enrouler triomphalement sur le piquet désiré. Le forain proclame un lot gagnant. Le troisième rebondit lui aussi sur un autre palot, et Livaï claque des doigts de dépit.

\- Tu en as eu un, c'est déjà formidable, le rassure Erwin.

\- J'aurais pu avoir celui-là aussi. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas facile...

\- Tu me laisses choisir, alors ?

\- Fais comme tu veux, chef.

Erwin désigne au forain un des lots disponibles derrière le jeu de lancer de fers, et Livaï écarquille les yeux en voyant ce que le type leur ramène.

\- Tu vas quand même pas de te promener avec... cette barbe postiche ?! C'est hors de question, si tu fais ça, je te plante là !

\- Regarde-moi un peu, ai-je l'air drôle ? lui demande Erwin en écho, la voix étouffée par la toison hirsute.

\- Surtout stupide.

\- Bon, très bien, je ne la porterai que pour les réunions stratégiques.

\- Ca fera sensation. Surtout quand Shadis te virera à coups de pied au cul.

\- Ah ah ah !

Continuant vers le sud, les deux explorateurs tombent sur un vendeur de pâtisseries ambulant, proposant des beignets au miel. L'odeur est tellement alléchante que même Livaï, qui ne prise pourtant pas vraiment les gâteaux, semble irrésistiblement attiré. Erwin en salive lui-même. On a rarement l'occasion de s'offrir ce genre de douceur quand on travaille au bataillon.

\- Vous vous laissez tenter, messieurs ? Ne sont-ils pas appétissants ? vante le marchand.

\- Si, très, lui répond Erwin.

\- Ca a l'air vachement sucré..., s'inquiète Livaï.

\- Tu as peur pour tes dents ?

\- Si tu continues à boulotter des sucreries, toi, tu vas non seulement finir avec des chicots mais aussi gras du bide, je dis ça, je dis rien.

\- Tes conseils sont toujours bons, Livaï, mais c'est Yule, et on ne sait pas quand on pourra de nouveau tomber sur ce genre de merveille. Autant en profiter, non ?

\- Hmm... Ok, j'en veux un aussi, que tu sois pas seul à te régaler.

Les deux amis paient chacun leur part. Cet acte - payer quelque chose avec de l'argent non volé, mais gagné en travaillant - paraît toujours aussi inhabituel à Livaï malgré le temps passé. Moins d'un an s'est écoulé depuis qu'il a rejoint le bataillon, mais plus les mois passent, et plus il se fait à l'idée que certaines choses lui sembleront toujours étrangères.

Tandis qu'ils mangent leur beignet chaud collant de miel en descendant toujours la grande rue, Erwin décide de bifurquer à l'est vers le fleuve. La foule y est moins dense et les rues plus calmes. Un son de musique se fait entendre, et ils débouchent sur un dancing en plein air où les couples tournoient en rythme. Ils s'assoient sur une fontaine pour finir leur gâteau en regardant les danseurs essoufflés mais heureux.

\- C'est plutôt bon, ce beignet ? demande Erwin.

\- J'ai rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, je dois bien avouer, lui répond Livaï, la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser...

\- Si tu as comme projet de m'inviter à danser en plus, je te conseille de pas compter dessus.

\- Ce serait vraiment déplacé, selon toi ?

\- Sauf si tu veux que je t'écrabouilles tes grands panards, c'est toi qui voies. Et puis... comme si tu savais danser, toi...

\- Qui sait ?

\- J'ai pas envie de savoir !

\- D'accord. J'insiste pas, sinon tu vas bouder pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Je ne boude pas, je me drape dans ma dignité, nuance. Faut bien que l'un de nous deux garde la classe, pour l'image du bataillon.

\- Mais personne ne nous connaît ici.

\- Oui, c'est vrai...

Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment, les doigts encore collants et les lèvres sucrées, petit à petit givrées par le froid. Puis, Erwin se lève et entraîne Livaï près du fleuve. Des patineurs parcourent la surface gelée à petites enjambées, striant la glace de sillons parallèles. Des cris d'enfants leur parviennent de plus loin ; un tas de neige non fondue a été pris d'assaut par tous les galopins du coin qui ont entrepris de se balancer les plus grosses boules de neige qui soient.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes s'en sont rapprochés et une giclée glacée vient s'écraser sur la nuque de Livaï. La neige se glisse sournoisement sous ses vêtements et il se met à tempêter en apostrophant le garnement qui l'a arrosé. Erwin a du mal à contenir un fou rire.

\- Et toi ! Oui, toi, le môme ! Tu m'as pris pour un titan ou quoi ?! T'avise pas de recommencer ou je te balance à la flotte !

\- Désolé, m'sieur, je visais mon copain ! Eren, tu te caches où ?

Un autre gamin surgit de derrière Livaï - caché depuis le début sans doute - et se tire en courant.

\- Tu m'auras pas, Armin, t'es trop lent !

Les deux mômes disparaissent dans une autre rue en se courant après, et le temps que Livaï se retourne pour se défouler sur Erwin, il se prend un autre jet de poudreuse sur la tête.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus ?! vocifère-t-il, outré.

\- Tu es une cible trop tentante, lui répond Erwin en préparant une autre boule de neige.

\- Si tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir, grand perche !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les voilà engagés dans une bataille infernale, chacun planqué derrière un parapet du bord de fleuve. C'est à celui qui prendra de vitesse son adversaire. Les gamins se mettent à les encourager en hurlant, galvanisés par la ferveur guerrière de ces deux adultes qui semblent avoir totalement oublié ce qui les entoure. Erwin les appelle à sa rescousse, les haranguant comme un général, mais d'autres se mettent du côté de Livaï et les bombes de neige explosent de plus belle. Enfin, fourbus, l'escouade d'Erwin s'avoue vaincue sous la mitraille : le général est couvert de neige et Livaï accepte sa reddition, bon prince.

\- Tu n'avais jamais fait de bataille de boules de neige ? demande Erwin, essoufflé et grelottant.

\- Si. Mais y en avait pas autant, en bas.

\- Tu es très fort à ce jeu.

\- Mais non, c'est toi qui tire comme une vieille paralytique !

\- Ah ah, c'est ça ! Tu es le meilleur !

Les cheveux humides et la peau rougie, ils longent le fleuve vers le sud. Discrètement, Livaï porte la main à sa tempe gauche, mais Erwin le remarque et s'en inquiète.

\- Ta tête te fait encore souffir ? Je t'en ai envoyée une en plein dessus tout à l'heure...

\- Non, ça va. Je suis pas en plumes. Tu peux être un vrai gamin, des fois...

\- Je parlais surtout de ta cicatrice.

\- Ca fait un moment maintenant. Et puis, la blessure s'est bien refermée...

\- Tu aurais pu mourir...

\- Bien sûr. Je peux aussi mourir en glissant sur ce verglas et en me rompant le cou. C'était un accident, Erwin. Elle était absolument désolée, et je lui ai pardonnée.

\- Mais, tout de même...

\- Cesse de parler boulot, pour une fois. Cette soirée est pas si mal et je tiens à ce qu'elle le reste. Tu auras tout le temps de t'inquiéter de l'état de ma tête plus tard.

La température est bien plus basse dans ce coin de la ville, et leur haleine se condense en vapeur dans le ciel nocturne. Livaï souffle de nouveau sur ses doigts et demande à son supérieur :

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais je me les gèle avec tes gamineries. J'ai l'impression qu'une armée de glaçons me descend le long du dos.

\- Tu veux te mettre au chaud ?

\- C'est pas de refus.

\- Il doit y avoir un café dans le coin...

\- Un café ? Beurk. Y a pas un salon de thé plutôt ?

\- Mmh, pas un Shiganshina, je crois, mais il y a mieux qu'un thé par ce temps ; un bon grog, par exemple.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Si tes sens de chef d'escouade peuvent nous amener dans un coin chaud, je te suis.

Ils découvrent bientôt un établissement à l'angle d'une rue donnant sur la route principale de Shiganshina. L'intérieur est illuminé de bougies chaleureuses et cette simple vision les réchauffe déjà. Erwin ouvre la porte à Livaï qui s'engouffre à l'intérieur comme une bourrasque ; il faut dire que la neige a commencé à tomber et qu'il était temps de se mettre à l'abri. Livaï se secoue à l'entrée pour faire tomber la poudreuse de son pardessus, tandis qu'Erwin demande une table pour deux.

Une fois installés, une sympathique serveuse leur demande ce qu'ils veulent. Deux grogs bien chauds. Leurs consommations arrivent peu après, et les deux hommes peuvent enfin se chauffer agréablement les mains au contact de leurs épaisses tasses en céramique.

Buvant leur breuvage à petites gorgées, ils restent silencieux pendant une minute ou deux. Puis Erwin demande à Livaï :

\- Pourquoi n'achètes-tu pas des gants ? Tu n'aurais pas froid aux mains.

\- C'est bon pour les gens de ton standing, lui répond Livaï en désignant les mains de son supérieur.

\- Tu estimes ne pas en être digne ?

\- C'est les nobliots qui portent ces trucs.

\- Je ne suis pas un noble, même pas un artistocrate.

\- Je sais. Je veux dire, je le sais maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avant, je te prenais pour un richard. Tu en avais l'air...

Erwin prend un air peiné.

\- Tu me détestais à ce point ?...

\- Tu as pas idée...

Livaï soupire, les yeux plongés dans les reflets ambrés de sa boisson.

\- ... mais tout le monde peut se tromper, non ?

\- Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Des fois, tu agis comme eux, comme un richard, je veux dire. Tu fais vraiment illusion, à tel point que tu les écrases. Et l'instant d'après, tu redeviens toi-même. Un péquenot pas plus richard que moi.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau entre eux pendant un moment, mais ce n'est pas un silence gêné. Il s'agit du genre de silence que l'on peut prolonger sans crainte en présence d'une personne qu'on connaît assez pour connaître ses pensées. Et Erwin et Livaï en sont déjà à ce stade, même si des non-dits demeurent toujours entre eux.

\- Cela me rendait triste, que tu me détestes...

\- Hmm ?

\- L'époque où tu rêvais de me tuer...

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Avec ce qui s'était passé...

\- J'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement, avec le recul.

\- Tu avais ton idée. Tu es capable d'aller au bout des choses pour concrétiser tes buts. Je respecte ça. Je ne te suivrai pas au combat si tu n'en étais pas capable.

\- Tu me demandes de ne pas regretter ?

\- Ca sert à rien, les regrets. C'est toi qui m'a appris ça, non ?

\- Mais Isabel et Furlan...

Livaï le fixe de son regard clair-obscur.

\- Tu te souviens de leurs noms...

\- Bien sûr. Je me souviens des noms des morts. C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire pour eux...

\- Isabel et Furlan seraient contents que je sois resté dans le bataillon. Ca aussi, je le fais pour eux... et aussi pour...

\- Hum ?

\- Non, oublie ça.

Livaï avait été près de lui dire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui n'est finalement pas sorti du mystère de ses pensées. Erwin ressent le besoin de rebondir là-dessus.

\- Alors buvons en l'honneur des disparus. Ceux qui sont morts pour l'humanité et ne peuvent trinquer avec nous ce soir.

\- Trinquons aux héros qui sont tombés, à ceux qui tomberont et à ceux qui resteront encore pour les pleurer.

Leurs tasses tintent l'une contre l'autre et le fond de grog disparaît bientôt.


	3. 3 Nuit de Yule en EruRi

**3\. NUIT DE YULE EN ERURI**

Revenus sur la grande avenue de Shiganshina, les deux explorateurs déambulent, mains dans les poches. Le nez en l'air, Livaï constate la clarté des étoiles. L'une d'elles file dans le ciel en laissant une traînée lumineuse derrière elle et Erwin la lui désigne du doigt.

\- Il paraît qu'il faut faire un voeu dans ces cas-là.

\- Tu y crois vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On ne perd rien à essayer.

Ils restent silencieux pendant une minute, cherchant dans leurs plus intimes souhaits celui qu'ils désireraient le plus voir accomplis. Un grand sourire sur le visage, Erwin se remet en marche, laissant son subordonné en arrière. Livaï le rejoint en courant.

\- Tu as fait quoi, comme voeu ?

\- C'est personnel, il ne se réalisera pas si je te le révèle.

\- Ok, je te le dirais pas non plus, alors.

\- Tu en a vraiment fait un ?

Livaï le dépasse, le visage énigmatique. Les deux hommes descendent la rue jusqu'à une nouvelle intersection. La soirée est déjà bien avancée et les environs se sont un peu vidés. Les lumières des échoppes encore ouvertes et des troquets pleins de gens avides de chaleur et de convivialité illuminent encore leur chemin. Mais ils pourraient presque se croire seuls au monde. Ils n'ont pas, à ce moment, besoin de cette proximité avec leurs semblables. Ils n'ont besoin que d'être ensemble pour exister, sans la nécessité de se parler ou de se regarder.

Ils arrivent bientôt au pied du Mur Maria. Celui-ci est aussi austère que le reste de l'année, et les deux hommes le contemplent respectueusement ; chacun se remémore le moment de sa première rencontre avec cette impressionnante pièce de maçonnerie, et les émotions étrangement similaires qu'elle leur a procuré. Le profil de la déesse se découpe sur l'obscurité de la porte massive, que personne ne garde.

Mais Livaï se sent soudain oppressé par cette vision.

\- Revenons en arrière. Là où il y a de la lumière.

\- Ca t'angoisse, d'être ici ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'aller au boulot...

Erwin passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et Livaï se laisse faire tandis qu'ils repartent vers le nord. Ils se sentent tout à coup mélancoliques... Il se rendent compte que ce moment de paix ne va pas durer, que bientôt il faudra de nouveau se confronter à la dure réalité.

Livaï se détache d'Erwin, sans forcer, et se met à marcher à reculons en le regardant.

\- Ca t'arrive parfois de vouloir tout laisser tomber ? demande-t-il à son supérieur.

\- Non, jamais. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais faire des tas d'autres choses. Tu as été à l'école, non ? Tu devais être une tête.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, approuve Erwin en riant. Mais je ne me souviens pas de ces années avec beaucoup de joie...

Livaï lui laisse choisir le moment pour continuer, l'interrogeant du regard. Il veut entendre quelque chose d'Erwin, de son passé. Il n'est pas curieux de la vie des autres en général, mais avec Erwin, c'est différent. Il semble garder en lui des tas de choses... Enfin, Erwin se lance.

\- J'étais un bon élève, mais surtout le fils du professeur. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas trop ce que ça implique ?

\- Mmh, non, raconte.

\- Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, hormis Mike. On ne me pardonnait pas d'être le fils du professeur. Même si mon père ne me donnait aucun privilège sur les autres.

\- On t'emmerdait, à l'école ?

\- Parfois, oui. J'ai vite compris que ça ne servait à rien de se mettre en colère ou de cogner. J'essayais de m'en sortir en leur parlant.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : ça marchait pas.

\- Pas vraiment, ah ah !

\- Alors tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même en gardant tout à l'intérieur.

Erwin s'arrête et regarde Livaï fixement. Qu'il ait pu deviner aussi instinctivement un tel mécanisme de défense ne pouvait que signifier qu'il le connaissait bien, lui aussi. Cela ne le surprenait pas.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait, approuve Erwin. A la mort de mon père, j'ai eu plus de mal à me confier aux autres. Cela peut... créer des problèmes, même faire mourir des gens, de trop parler. C'est ce que j'ai compris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Livaï, réellement intéressé.

\- Mon père avait des idées qui ne plaisaient pas à... certains grands personnages. Il est mort à cause de ça.

Erwin se garde bien de révéler à Livaï l'intégralité de son passé ; il ne se sent pas encore prêt pour ça.

\- C'est paradoxal que tu travailles pour le le gouvernement. A ta place, je leur aurais craché dessus jusqu'à ma mort.

\- Le bataillon ne travaille pas pour le gouvernement, Livaï, mais pour l'humanité ; et pour trouver l'origine des titans. C'est très différent...

Livaï soupire bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te relancer là-dessus, je dois être maso...

\- Oui, oublions ça. Parle-moi de toi plutôt. Tu me dois bien ça après ce que je viens de te raconter.

\- Ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant. C'est un sujet qui m'ennuie.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire. Elle a dû être dure, non ?

\- D'accord..., murmure Livaï à contrecoeur. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais tout petit.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- J'ai jamais su. Même encore aujourd'hui, ça me travaille...

\- On ne meurt pas de rien, il a dû arriver quelque chose...

Livaï se plante devant Erwin, les jambes écartées bien campées sur le pavé et se penche vers lui.

\- Ma mère était... une pute, tu vois. Littéralement. Maintenant, essaie de faire la soudure, et tu verras de quoi je parle.

\- Désolé, je l'ignorais... Et... ton père ?

\- Inconnu. Enfin... je sais pas vraiment... j'ai été élevé par quelqu'un qui était... peut-être mon père. Il a fini par disparaître lui aussi...

\- Finalement, soupire Erwin à son tour, nous ne sommes pas si différents ; nous sommes seuls au monde, toi et moi.

Livaï, touché par cette déclaration, se place de nouveau aux côtés d'Erwin, et leurs pas résonnent en harmonie sur la route déserte. Quelques enfants descendent les ruelles parallèles assis sur des luges et leurs cris leur parviennent assourdis. Un bonhomme de neige en train de fondre trône à un angle et cette seule vue donne à Livaï une nouvelle sensation de froid. Il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus.

\- Donne-les moi, je vais les réchauffer.

Erwin serre ses mains dans les siennes - bien plus grandes - et souffle dessus à son tour. Puis, il conclut, catégorique :

\- Tu devrais vraiment acheter des gants. Je pense avoir vu une boutique plus loin tout à l'heure. Allons-y.

\- Non, j'y tiens pas. Je préfère que tu continues de souffler dessus tout l'hiver. Ca me coûte rien.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui te les offrirais.

\- Tu plaisantes, ça doit coûter un bras !

\- Viens au moins regarder. C'est par là.

Erwin tire Livaï derrière lui à la seconde intersection et tombe en arrêt devant une vitrine exposant divers articles. Parmi eux, des paires de gants, pour hommes et femmes, sont exposées. Les prix affichés semblent astronomiques à Livaï.

\- Va pas te ruiner pour ça, grogne-t-il.

\- J'insiste. C'est un bon investissement. Je veille à la santé de mes soldats. Si tes mains sont abîmées, elles seront moins efficaces.

\- Aaah, je vois, c'est comme pour ton inquiétude au sujet de mes insomnies, c'est du calcul pur et simple. Moi qui te pensais généreux...

Il n'en laisse pas moins Erwin le pousser dans la boutique. Un monsieur à lunettes, aux yeux tellement ridés qu'ils en sont presque fermés, se dirige alors vers eux, en se frottant les mains d'avance.

\- Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous servir ?

\- J'aimerais acheter une paire de gants à ce jeune homme têtu, lui répond Erwin, enjoué.

Livaï lui colle un petit coup de pied derrière le genou mais son supérieur ne semble qu'à peine le sentir.

\- Bien entendu ! Quelle est votre taille, monsieur ? Nous faisons également des articles sur mesure !

\- Si un de vos produits peut lui convenir, ce sera parfait. Allez, Livaï, va donc prendre tes mesures.

Sans grande motivation, Livaï tend sa main rouge de froid au vendeur qui la mesure alors à l'aide d'un mètre ruban spécial. Celui-ci se met à soupirer, comme déçu.

\- Je n'ai que peu de produits pour homme à votre taille, mais je vais vous montrer ceux qui pourraient convenir.

L'homme les emmène au fond de l'échoppe et leur dévoile une paire de gants en cuir brun rugueux, qui fait froncer le nez à Livaï. Erwin intervient tout de suite.

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus... délicat ?

Livaï le fusille du regard une nouvelle fois.

\- Il faut prendre soin de ces mains-là, explique Erwin pour sa défense. Un jour, elles pourraient bien sauver l'humanité...

Le vendeur ne relève pas le commentaire, tout occupé à faire en sorte de vendre quelque chose à ces deux messieurs distingués. Il les guide vers une nouvelle proposition, sans trop y croire.

\- Voici un nouveau modèle, qui plaît autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes. Cuir de chevreau, très doux, fin et souple.

Livaï s'immobilise devant la paire de gants, immaculés, et passe un doigt sur le cuir. Très doux, comme annoncé. Ses pupilles se dilatent, et Erwin sait comment interpréter cette réaction. La douceur, en plus de la blancheur ; cette paire de gants convient tout à fait à Livaï.

\- Voulez-vous les essayer, monsieur ? propose le vendeur.

Livaï acquiesce et Erwin l'aide à les enfiler. Il n'a porté des gants jusqu'à présent que dans l'optique de faire du nettoyage, mais ceux-là n'ont rien à voir. Ce ne sont pas des gants de nettoyage, mais pas non plus des gants de richard. Et ils s'adaptent parfaitement à ses mains. Livaï a l'impression de ne rien porter du tout, mais sa peau se réchauffe déjà.

\- Je crois qu'ils lui plaisent, conclut Erwin, tout sourire.

\- Euh... combien coûtent ces merveilles ? hasarde Livaï.

Le vendeur annonce un prix et Livaï siffle entre ses dents en s'apprêtant à les enlever. Mais Erwin l'arrête.

\- Le prix me convient. Nous les prenons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux explorateurs sont sur le pas de la porte, et les mains de Livaï sont bien au chaud dans leurs gants blancs en peau de chevreau.

\- T'es très fier de toi, hein ?

\- Absolument. Tes mains passeront l'hiver sans problème avec ça.

\- Et tes fonds, dans tout ça ?

\- Oh, je ne vis pas dans le luxe, cela ne me manquera pas.

Il se tait une minute, attendant avec fébrilité ce qu'il espère entendre...

\- Merci, Erwin. Ils sont très beaux.

Erwin se remet à respirer. Tandis qu'ils remontent vers le nord, les badauds refont leur apparition ; des couples marchent bras-dessus bras-dessous, enlacés... Erwin n'ose pas demander à Livaï s'il peut le serrer dans ses bras, même s'il en a réellement envie. Il ne sait pas exactement comment son subordonné réagirait à cette demande de sa part...

Alors, il se tait et ne fait rien.

Cependant, Livaï se sent d'humeur plus joyeuse maintenant que ses mains sont réchauffées. Il se met à sautiller sur place comme un gamin et monte sur un petit muret qui le place au-dessus d'Erwin. Face à eux, un immense sapin trône sur une vaste place, et ses bougies scintillantes, dégoulinantes de cire, attirent tous les promeneurs auprès de lui. Livaï s'assoit sur le muret et Erwin le rejoint peu après.

Les yeux plongés dans la lumière, les bras passés autour de ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, Livaï a l'air songeur. Il a une question importante à poser à Erwin.

\- On s'offre toujours des cadeaux, à Yule ?

\- Non, pas du tout, lui répond Erwin, les yeux dans le vague. On en profite surtout pour se retrouver en famille, et dîner avec les gens qu'on aime.

\- La famille... Mmh, les gens qu'on aime... On a rien de tout ça, nous deux.

\- Tu m'as, moi.

\- Ouais. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve avec toi ce soir. Donc tu m'as fait ce cadeau uniquement... comme ça ?

\- C'est l'usage d'offrir des cadeaux pour les anniversaires.

\- Pour les anniversaires ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Je sais même pas quand je suis né !

\- Tu as regardé tes papiers d'identité quand on te les as remis ? demande Erwin, malicieusement.

Livaï doit bien admettre que non. ll les avait saisis et fourrés dans sa poche intérieure quand on les lui avait délivrés et c'était tout. Les informations qu'ils contiennent ne l'intéressent pas. Mais maintenant qu'Erwin en parle...

Il les sort, les déplie et les lit attentivement. Hormis le seul nom qu'il a jamais porté et quelques autres détails, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la mention de sa date de naissance : 25 décembre 816. Il reste interloqué avant qu'Erwin ne vienne à son secours.

\- Ces informations étaient nécessaires pour tes papiers. Que tu n'aies pas de nom de famille ne posait pas de problème, mais ta date de naissance était indispensable. Alors j'ai dû t'en donner une.

\- Pourquoi celle-ci en particulier ?

\- Tu as donné peu d'information à l'officier qui t'a auditionné. Sur ta fiche personnelle ne figuraient que les mots " _probablement en fin d'année, hiver_ ". J'ai dû broder là-dessus. Peu importe que cela soit ta vraie date de naissance, après tout.

\- L'année ?

\- Le médecin a inscrit que tu devais avoir presque trente ans, alors j'ai choisi cette année. Cela te donne l'âge vénérable de vingt-huit ans aujourd'hui même !

\- Ah ah, très drôle, grande perche ! Mais pourquoi ce jour précis ?

Erwin prend une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- C'est totalement arbitraire. Enfin non, pas vraiment. Ce jour a toujours été heureux pour moi dans le passé. La fête de Yule célèbre la nuit la plus longue de l'année, et le retour des jours plus longs à venir. Les ténèbres reculent et la lumière reprend ses droits...

\- Merveilleux, ce sont les titans qui vont être jouasses. Ils pourront nous courser encore plus longtemps.

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, les humains aussi ont besoin de lumière.

\- Je suis bien placé pour te dire que tu as tort...

Erwin ressent de nouveau l'envie folle de le serrer et de ne plus le lâcher...

\- ... et raison à la fois, finit Livaï.

\- J'ai pensé... que c'était idéal pour ton jour de naissance. Ne me demande pas pourquoi...

\- Je ne te le demande pas.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. Tu m'as ancré dans la réalité de ce monde en me donnant une date de naissance. Je me rends compte seulement à présent combien ça me manquait...

Erwin se décide enfin et se penche vers Livaï pour l'enlacer ; il se risque même à lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front. Pas directement sur la peau, plutôt sur ses cheveux... Et Livaï ne le rejette pas. C'est lui qui prononce enfin :

\- Joyeux Yule, Erwin.

\- Joyeux Yule, Livaï, et bon anniversaire.


End file.
